


every home has a heart

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [16]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obi-Wan is bad at self-care, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Every home has a heart. In Anakin's, it's the couch.5 times Anakin and Obi-Wan use the couch and 1 time they don't.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 76
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new because sometimes writing is hard. I also have these little scenes floating around in my head that never fit into full stories or feel too short to be their own thing so thought I'd try it out. Maybe it'll jog me out of my writer's block... we can hope. 
> 
> I'll update tag/rating if needed as things progress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin cares for Obi-Wan when he isn't feeling well.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he left the temple gardens, annoyed that Obi-Wan hadn’t been there either. He wasn’t answering his comm and he usually came by if he knew Ahsoka and Anakin were sparring, but he seemed to have dropped off the edge of the galaxy.

It wasn’t necessarily  _ worrying _ that Obi-Wan wasn’t answering his comm or that he didn’t seem to be anywhere he normally would be, Anakin thought. It was annoying, he ultimately decided. If he had been sent on an urgent mission, he  _ should _ have told Anakin. But it wouldn’t have been the first time the Council had neglected to tell him something. 

Or even the first time Obi-Wan had kept something from him. 

His annoyance was growing every step he took towards his quarters, his thoughts surrounded by only the echo of his boots on the stone as he walked. 

Step, step.  _ He should have told me. _

Step.  _ Maybe he’s mad at me. _

_ Maybe I’m too clingy. _ Step, step, step. He thought back to all the times he had been so eager and cringed. But Obi-Wan had seemed fine that morning, he reminded himself.

Step. 

He blinked and was suddenly aware he was standing in front of his door. He typed in the code and grumbled to himself as he stepped inside only to be greeted by a sight that instantly made him forget all of his annoyance. 

There was Obi-Wan. He was slumped to the side of the couch, leaning on the armrest, his eyes shut and a datapad glowing in his limp hands. Anakin could see his chest rise and fall with his slow, steady breaths. 

Anakin silently took off his boots at the door and tiptoed quietly to where Obi-Wan was still sleeping. He grabbed the datapad at the top to try and slip it from Obi-Wan’s hands. 

“I’m reading that,” Obi-Wan mumbled sleepily as he felt the datapad sliding through his palms. 

“Sure you are, old man,” Anakin whispered and took the datapad with little resistance. He sat next to Obi-Wan, an arm on the back of the couch around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his mouth tugging into a sleepy smile as he saw Anakin. 

“You okay?” Anakin asked, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. It was well out of the norm to find Obi-Wan not constantly busy or finding something to do. In fact, Anakin couldn’t remember a time that he ever caught his master sleeping during the day. 

“Minor headache,” Obi-Wan tried to move past Anakin’s concern. “It’s not bad.”

That was a lie, Anakin knew. There was very little that would lay up Obi-Wan, most especially not a minor headache. “I have something for that,” Anakin said softly. 

The fact that Obi-Wan didn’t protest only confirmed to Anakin that it was worse than what he was telling him. 

As he walked to the fresher, Anakin looked back to see Obi-Wan resting his forehead in his hands. He dug through the first aid kit he kept and finally found what he was looking for: liquid pain reliever. He poured a small amount into a cup and walked back to where Obi-Wan was still sitting on the couch.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Obi-Wan said with a tight-lipped smile as if he hadn’t lifted his head from his hands hearing Anakin come back into the room. “But thank you,” he gratefully took the cup from Anakin and downed the medicine in one gulp. 

“You’re welcome,” Anakin murmured and sat back down next to him. 

Obi-Wan shifted to rest his head on Anakin’s shoulder. “I hope I didn’t worry you,” he said quietly.

Anakin exhaled sharply and brushed off the question. “You came here when you weren’t feeling well,” he observed. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Is that alright?” Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s muscles tense. 

“More than,” Anakin reassured him. He eyed the datapad Obi-Wan had been reading. “You came here with a headache and decided to… read?” he raised his eyebrows in surprise, as if the scene he had first walked in on was suddenly piecing together. 

“There’s always something to do,” Obi-Wan excused. 

Anakin shook his head at that. “You didn’t go to medbay to get something, didn’t bother to check our place if I had painkillers. Instead, you came here, started reading, and fell asleep on the couch,” he said, puzzling it out. “You’d be-” he stopped himself short from finishing that thought. He was going to say that Obi-Wan would be upset with him if he had pulled the same move, but Obi-Wan was gazing up at him with an expression of such soft vulnerability that it made him immediately hesitate. “What?” he asked. 

“You said ‘our’ place,” Obi-Wan murmured and squinted suddenly as if talking was a great deal of pain. 

Anakin let out a short laugh, disarmed by Obi-Wan’s observation. “No use pretending otherwise,” he blushed as if embarrassed by his unintentional phrasing. If Anakin were being honest with himself, it had become their place the day Anakin had cleared out two drawers in his wardrobe for Obi-Wan’s things. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed pleasantly.

“Wait,” Anakin let his guard down for a second before realizing that Obi-Wan had distracted him from what he wanted to say. “No, you  _ did _ worry me. You should have told me or something if you weren’t feeling well. You’d be upset with me if I did this,” he frowned. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. 

“I know I am,” Anakin said with a sudden laugh. Picking up the datapad from the side table, he looked at what Obi-Wan had been reading. “‘Fighting with a large army under your command is nowise different from fighting with a small one: it is merely a question of instituting signs and signals’,” he read aloud. “This is what you chose to read?”

“It’s important to learn how others lead and command,” Obi-Wan said simply. 

“Force, help me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Where is the chapter about taking care of yourself?”

“Seems I don’t need that chapter with you here,” Obi-Wan countered playfully, thankful that the medicine seemed to be helping quickly. 

“Very funny,” Anakin scoffed, still slightly annoyed that Obi-Wan had apparently been planning on neglecting his own well-being throughout the day. 

Obi-Wan sat up and reached for the datapad. “Next time I’ll tell you,” he promised, grabbing at the datapad in Anakin’s hands and making a small noise in protest when Anakin pulled it away and up out of his reach. 

“Just rest,” Anakin scolded. “Not every moment has to be filled with something productive.”

Obi-Wan looked as if he were about to protest again, but relented, saying, “Perhaps you’re right.” He shifted slightly, pressing further into Anakin’s shoulder. 

_ I  _ am  _ right, _ Anakin thought, but didn’t say it. Instead, he moved to the end of the couch and adjusted Obi-Wan so his head could rest in Anakin’s lap. 

Anakin ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, feeling him finally settle into a comfortable position. Or so he thought. “You’re still thinking about what you were reading, aren’t you?” Anakin asked after a few moments when it seemed that Obi-Wan was determined to not stay still. 

“Well, now that I feel better, I could read it,” Obi-Wan said defiantly. 

“Maker,” Anakin muttered under his breath. “I’ll read it to you,” he settled on a compromise. “Fair?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but reluctantly said, “Fair.” He closed his eyes, almost drifting off once again to Anakin’s clear cadence, his fingers running through Obi-Wan’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment if you feel like it. They give me life! (Or not, you do you)
> 
> If you're curious, Obi-Wan was reading Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka catches Anakin and Obi-Wan making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief little interlude for us all!
> 
> For a backstory on this one, read "a secret shared is a trust formed" in this series if you haven't yet (or not, because I can't tell you what to do).

“Can’t keep your hands off me this morning,” Obi-Wan smirked as Anakin pushed him into the couch and straddled his hips. 

“Who could blame me?” Anakin took a break from his relentless kissing. “We have so much catching up to do.”

Obi-Wan let out a small moan as Anakin bit eagerly at his neck. “I was gone for less than two weeks,” he murmured. 

“Two weeks too long,” Anakin said between the kisses he was peppering up Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“Unfortunately, we might have to properly catch up later,” Obi-Wan said reluctantly, but didn’t try to move Anakin away when his tongue snaked its way into Obi-Wan’s mouth, eager and insistent. Anakin’s kisses had become an addiction to Obi-Wan. The way he moaned into each kiss, his tongue dragging greedily against Obi-Wan’s, and his hands always at the back of Obi-Wan’s head pulling him closer as if afraid that Obi-Wan might pull away. It was easy to get lost in Anakin’s kiss and Obi-Wan’s hands instinctively dropped to Anakin’s hips which were lazily rutting against him. 

“Are you sure-” Anakin started asking in a teasing voice before snapping his head to the door where he heard a knock and Ahsoka suddenly standing in his quarters. 

“Ah!” Ahsoka shut her eyes and held out her hand as if blocking the scene in front of her. 

Anakin fell to the floor in an ill-fated attempt to remove himself from Obi-Wan’s lap as quickly as possible, shouting, “Snips!” as he hit the ground. 

Obi-Wan, recovering much more smoothly than Anakin, said apologetically, “Ahsoka, I am terribly sorry-”

“Snips,” Anakin babbled as he interrupted Obi-Wan’s apology and situated himself back on the couch. He covered his face with his hands and said in muffled tones, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Master!” Ahsoka said, her eyes still closed. “Why is your door unlocked?” she griped. 

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan with an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Ahsoka. “It’s safe, Ahsoka,” he said quietly, humiliation clawing at him. 

She peeked an eye open to see Obi-Wan and Anakin sitting innocently on the couch as if she hadn’t just caught them in a very un-Jedi-like position. 

“I’m so sorry, Ahsoka,” Anakin tried again, doing his best to keep the color from his cheeks. “I should have been paying more attention to the time.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms and did her best to look annoyed, though she wasn’t really. However, she wasn’t above filing this away as another embarrassing story to use when she wanted something from him. “Lock the door next time,” she grumbled, but her smirk gave away her game. 

“We will be sure to do that,” Obi-Wan assured her with a level tone. 

Ever since Anakin’s drunk confession to Ahsoka, he and Obi-Wan had done their best to not flaunt their relationship in front of her, though slipping up occasionally here and there as they became more and more relaxed with the idea that she shared this secret. But this was by far the most blatant thing she had ever caught them doing. Anakin could feel his ears burning along with what he was sure was a very red face at the thought and was sure he must look ridiculous.

“It’s fine, Master,” Ahsoka said, trying to put him out of his misery. 

Anakin buried his face in his hands again. “What did we have planned?” 

“We’re making rounds on the spaceports this morning,” she reminded him dutifully.

“Kriff,” Anakin mumbled, lifting his head up. “Let me finish getting ready,” he said reluctantly as he stood from the couch and walked to the bedroom. 

Ahsoka watched from where she stood planted in the doorway, as if worried about stepping further into their space. 

“You can come in, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said gently. “He might be a few minutes.” He moved to one side of the couch making space for her to sit. 

She snorted in amusement and took him up on the offer, flopping on the couch next to him. “When did you get back?” she asked, trying to make conversation.

“Very late last night,” Obi-Wan replied. “Or very early this morning. Depends on your point of view.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re back,” Ahsoka smirked. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that so?”

“He’s very grouchy when you’re gone,” she said dryly. 

“Ah,” he chuckled softly. “That can happen.”

“What are you two talking about?” Anakin asked, walking back into the room and looking much more composed. 

“Nothing, Master,” Ahsoka said innocently. “Just how moody you are when Master Kenobi is away.” 

Anakin scowled and made a motion to shoo her from the couch. “Would you look at the time? Wouldn’t want to be late for our all important rounds,” he shot her a warning look. 

She rolled her eyes at his sudden need to be on time and stood. “Sure thing, Master,” she said, walking towards the door with Anakin closely behind her. 

“Wait,” Obi-Wan said playfully. “I want to hear more about this grouchy mood you were in while I was away.”

“Very funny, Master,” Anakin frowned. He watched as Ahsoka walked out of his quarters, then took a slight detour to where Obi-Wan was still sitting on the couch, planting a small kiss on his lips.

“See you tonight?” Anakin asked hopefully. 

“Tonight,” Obi-Wan promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments on my other works are indescribably wonderful and life-giving and I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate them. Thanks for reading my silly little fics!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan resolve a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ANGST for you all. And fluff and comfort and softness because you all should know me well enough by now. 
> 
> I seriously cannot express how absolutely delightful and wonderful and encouraging this community is. It floors me every time I write. Thank you thank you thank you, kind people. You have no idea how much it means to me to see your comments.

“Not everything is so black and white, Anakin,” Obi-Wan leveled pointedly. 

“Sometimes it is!” Anakin scowled, his anger quickly ratcheting up. 

Obi-Wan tried to contain an eyeroll at his former padawan’s hard-headed nature, especially when it came to the nuances of war. “And in this case, it isn’t,” he said patiently, or what he hoped sounded patient. 

“You never listen to me,” Anakin growled through gritted teeth. Guilt shot through him as soon as he said it. He knew that wasn’t true, but he had said it anyway knowing it would sting. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan looked hurt at the verbal blow. “That is not-”

“Isn’t it?” Anakin dug himself further into the hole he was digging for himself. 

“If it feels like that sometimes, it’s only because I worry about you,” Obi-Wan folded his arms in front of him, digging his own heels in, refusing to give any ground. “You can’t blame me when I see how reckless you are occasionally.”

“‘Reckless’?” Anakin spat the word out. 

“Yes, you-”

“ _I’m_ not the one who jumps out of a window to latch onto a droid leaving _me_ to find a way to rescue _you_ ,” Anakin had to keep himself from shouting and sat down on one side of his couch, arms resolutely crossed in front of him. 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and sat on the opposite end of the couch, his posture and position mirroring Anakin’s. They sat in furious silence for a few moments, tension and anger tinging the air around them - neither of them wanting to be the first to give in. 

Anakin’s comm chimed, shattering the heavy weight of stubborn silence in the room. Ignoring its call, he quieted his comm with a harsh push of a button. 

“You should take that,” Obi-Wan said icily. 

“Oh, is it _reckless_ to ignore a message?” Anakin clenched his jaw, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Maybe they’ll tell me again how _reckless_ I am even though I’m not the one who fell into the nest of Gundarks and _I’m_ the one who had to rescue you.”

Obi-Wan grumbled something to himself that Anakin couldn’t quite hear. _Reckless,_ Anakin thought bitterly. _I’m not the one who_ purposely _walks into every single trap just to see how it works._ He glanced over at Obi-Wan who was similarly brooding on the other end of the couch. His comm lit up red again alerting him to another message. Ultimately deciding he should take it, he cleared his throat in an attempt to sound less annoyed than he actually was. 

“I have to go,” Anakin snapped after talking to Ahsoka. He stood abruptly and rolled his shoulders before saying stubbornly, “I love you.” He was secretly proud of himself for saying it first.

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan huffed and watched him leave. 

* * *

Anakin stalked back to his quarters wondering if Obi-Wan would still be there… _hoping_ that Obi-Wan would still be there. 

Ahsoka’s request to have him help her and Master Yoda with the younglings had forced his blood pressure down by necessity, though if anyone were watching, they wouldn’t have been able to tell the way he typed in the code to his quarters. 

Anakin shut his eyes, a fleeting thought that if he kept them closed, he wouldn’t have to know whether or not Obi-Wan had left, still angry with him. That was a ridiculous thought, he knew. He could _feel_ that Obi-Wan was still there before he even opened his eyes. 

There Obi-Wan was - meditating. Calm. Serene. So much less angry than before, Anakin could feel it. 

“You stayed,” Anakin said softly. 

“You came back,” Obi-Wan opened his eyes. 

Neither man offered anything further - Anakin seemingly stuck to his spot in the entrance of his quarters and Obi-Wan still kneeling on the floor. 

Anakin didn’t know what else to say, but he didn’t want the heavy awkwardness to linger any longer. He searched his brain trying to think of something, _anything_ , that would relieve the weight he was feeling on his chest. 

Anything that wasn’t an apology, that is. He wasn’t quite ready to say that.

“I shouldn’t have called you reckless,” Obi-Wan was the first to break the silence. “You’ve told me before that you don’t like that word and I shouldn’t have used it.”

Anakin furrowed his brow in agreement and crossed his arms. He glanced at his feet as he said, “I’m not reckless.”

“You’re right,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. “I’m sorry. I was angry that you couldn’t see my side of it and I lashed out when I shouldn’t have.”

Anakin finally looked up from his feet and saw Obi-Wan’s eyes, soft and worrying, gazing at him. “I shouldn’t-” he caught himself and exhaled sharply. “I shouldn’t have said you don’t listen to me,” he mumbled. He sat harshly on the couch and put his head in his hands.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile and stood from the floor, but didn’t make a move to close in on Anakin’s space. Anakin knew it was because he was reluctant to press too far in case Anakin didn’t want it. It annoyed him when it shouldn’t have… as if Obi-Wan were trying to prove the point that he listened. 

**_Please._ ** Anakin pushed the plea through their bond. He didn’t know exactly what he was asking for, but anything to remove the coil of guilt and shame in his stomach.

This time, Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate, crossing the room in long strides and gathering Anakin in his arms as he sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Anakin mumbled, his voice muffled as he said it into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“I am too,” Obi-Wan soothed with a kiss to the side of his head. “I know we don’t always agree when it comes to this war,” he offered as a middle ground. It seemed impossible that that’s what had originally sparked their ire in the first place when what resulted had been so personal. 

Anakin scoffed, but let himself be comforted by Obi-Wan’s hands running through his hair. Obi-Wan’s fingers tangled in his hair, rubbing small circles in his scalp. His initial reaction was to try and not show any emotion, but eventually gave in, his eyes slowly closing with each pass of Obi-Wan’s hand.

“’m sorry,” Anakin slurred out again as he ran the conversation through his head over and over again. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

Anakin knew if he said it again, it would just be an infinite loop of apologizing. Instead he said, “I know you listen to me. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured. Anakin could feel how relieved Obi-Wan became when he said that. 

“Maybe I’m reckless sometimes. More than I like to admit,” Obi-Wan let out a small laugh at the thought. 

“Sometimes,” Anakin laughed sharply, bringing his hands around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and squeezing tightly. 

“I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his voice barely audible as he held Anakin against him. 

“I love you too,” Anakin promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I (self-consciously) realize that I end my stories with them saying "I love you" a lot, but also, I like seeing them say it. So there. Deal with it (I yell at myself over and over).
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tries to take charge... and it doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, I was writing another very smutty one and it _almost_ leaked over into this one. Kinda, sorta. 
> 
> Anyway... hope you like this installment of the The Couch series! thank you all so much for your kind words. I know I say it every time but for real, all of your comments have just given me absolute life!!

“Darling,” Obi-Wan murmured as he caged Anakin from above and kissed down his neck, one hand propped on the armrest of the couch and the other skimming down Anakin’s side. 

“I like it when you call me that,” Anakin groaned.

“Good,” Obi-Wan’s laugh was low and heady. “I had no intention of stopping.” He kissed further down on Anakin’s neck.

“Tickles,” Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan’s beard brushed against his skin. 

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh. “Sorry, dear one,” he whispered. “Another consequence of a beard. I could always stop if you wanted,” he teased. 

Anakin’s initial reaction was to whine a long “no,” but switched gears to a challenge instead. “Or…” he started. “Or I could tell you what to do. Where to kiss or something…” he wanted to sound more confident than it actually came out, instead sounding more like a question.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

Anakin nodded, forcing a smug grin, even though he felt unsure. 

“Where should I kiss or something then?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin pointed to the top of his head and Obi-Wan dutifully complied, kissing tenderly right at his hairline. He pointed to his temple with Obi-Wan following his finger and kissing gently. Anakin pointed to his nose, Obi-Wan again doing as Anakin desired and kissing the tip of his nose. 

Anakin breathed shallowly a few times before pointing to the juncture of his jaw and ear, his favorite place for Obi-Wan to kiss. Obi-Wan’s mouth pulled into a half smile and kissed eagerly where Anakin had pointed, nipping and sucking slowly, spurred on by Anakin’s little moans.

“I like that,” Anakin said, rolling his hips into Obi-Wan’s. 

“I know,” Obi-Wan whispered, biting again. 

When Obi-Wan had taken his fill, Anakin pointed to his lips, a teasing smirk on his face. “Here,” he said. 

Obi-Wan eagerly complied, biting at Anakin’s lower lip and then snaking his tongue inside Anakin’s mouth. 

“Mmm,” Anakin groaned, his hands weaving their way through Obi-Wan’s hair at the back of his head. “Fuck, Master,” Anakin whimpered when Obi-Wan pulled away. 

“The mouth on you,” Obi-Wan teased. 

“If I’m in charge, I think I can curse however much I want,” Anakin countered. 

“Oh, are you in charge?” Obi-Wan cocked his head. 

Anakin nodded slowly. “Who else would be?” he asked, coyly biting his lip.

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan smirked and rolled his hips into him. 

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Anakin grinned. 

Obi-Wan stilled his hips. “Yes, sir,” he teased. 

Anakin moved his hand down to Obi-Wan’s growing arousal and palmed his cock over his pants. Obi-Wan let out a shuddering groan as he pushed into Anakin’s hands. 

“Needy,” Anakin whispered. 

“Feels good,” Obi-Wan defended playfully and ducked his head. 

Anakin let out a short breath before directing, “Look at me.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened wide and glanced at Anakin from beneath his lashes. 

“Good boy,” Anakin tried. The words seemed foreign on his tongue, but he didn’t  _ dislike _ saying them. 

“I am,” Obi-Wan agreed. He waited while Anakin was thinking through something before murmuring, “Now what, sir?”

“So impatient,” Anakin breathed, trying to sound teasing but knew it came off as more desperate than he meant. 

“I’ll try harder,” Obi-Wan grinned and rutted slowly against Anakin’s leg in a bid to get him to do something. 

“Naughty,” Anakin groaned. “You act like the paragon of innocence and virtue, but I know what that mouth really does,” he managed, secretly proud of himself for even coming up with that when all his brain wanted to do was shut down. 

“And what would you like this naughty mouth to do?” Obi-Wan countered, twisting his mouth into another teasing smile. 

Anakin huffed playfully. “You’re so cheeky even when I’m in charge.”

“Prove it,” Obi-Wan stuck his tongue between his teeth. 

“Prove that I’m in charge or prove that you’re cheeky?” Anakin asked, enjoying the banter between them. 

Obi-Wan shrugged and kissed underneath Anakin’s ear again, tugging at his ear lobe as he pulled back. 

“Fuck, Obi-Wan,” Anakin pushed his head back against the arm of the couch. 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly in response, knowing how easily it would break Anakin’s resolve. 

“If I’m in charge, I think I should be on top,” Anakin grinned and gripped Obi-Wan around the waist. He held firmly with his right hand as he attempted to roll them both on their side. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled out in surprise as he felt all contact with the couch leave him. Anakin shot him a look of pained surprise as they both fell to the floor in a loud  _ thud. _

“Ouch…” Obi-Wan cringed, trying to contain the true extent of his pain as he put a hand on his back.

“I’m sorry!” Anakin said quickly, popping his head up from where he ended up splayed on the ground. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright,” Obi-Wan assured him, wincing as he rubbed his back with his hand. 

“Are you sure?” Anakin asked, furrowing his brow. 

Obi-Wan tried to sit up but grimaced. “I’m okay,” he tried to reassure Anakin before grimacing and lying back down. “Maybe not,” he acknowledged as he tried to move again. 

“Master, I’m so sorry!” Anakin said urgently unsure of what to do.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Obi-Wan soothed. “I’m really fine. I just need a moment to recover,” he grunted and stayed flat on the floor. 

Anakin let out a sharp burst of laughter and covered his face with his hands. “Maybe this is why I shouldn’t be in charge.” Obi-Wan joined in his laughter from where he still rested his head on the floor. 

“You can be in charge any time you want,” Obi-Wan assured him, still holding his back. 

“Are you sure you want me to try again?” Anakin scoffed. 

“Any time, dear one,” Obi-Wan promised. “Maybe just…” he paused. “Maybe just not right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with this silly series of fics that just revolve around Anakin's couch. You are all too wonderful and sweet! I just want to shake each of your hands! (In a covid friendly way of course...) But for real. You give me life and encouragement and thank you so much! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan fall asleep together on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end of the 5 part of this (very ridiculous) 5+1 series! I know I say it a lot, but I'll say it again forever... thanks so so so much for all your wonderful comments. :) On the plus side, this little venture has done what I'd hoped and sparked other ideas for fics so huzzah!
> 
> In this brief installment... Ahsoka! Fluff! Softness! More fluff!

Ahsoka knocked on the door to Anakin’s quarters, but didn’t hear a response.  _ Weird, _ she thought. She checked the door and it was unlocked so she  _ could _ go inside. He was usually back to his quarters by now. Deciding that if it was unlocked, she could go in, she opened the door and stepped inside Anakin’s quarters. 

“Mast-” she called out loudly before stifling herself with a hand over her mouth when she saw the scene that was unveiled before her: Obi-Wan asleep on the couch and Anakin draped half on top of him, his head on Obi-Wan’s chest. She briefly marveled that two adult men found a way to fall asleep together on a relatively small couch before wondering if she should try and wake them or let them sleep. 

They looked so peaceful, she was almost loath to wake them up. 

Almost.

Walking back to the door, she knocked loudly until she saw Obi-Wan stir. He breathed deeply, running his hand up Anakin’s back before opening his eyes. 

“Anakin,” he said softly, pushing the hair from Anakin’s forehead. His eyes finally fell to Ahsoka standing smugly in the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her. “Ahsoka!” he exclaimed in surprise.

“Master,” Ahsoka smirked. 

“Let me guess, the door was unlocked,” Obi-Wan asked knowingly. 

Ahsoka nodded, still smirking. 

Obi-Wan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stroked gently at Anakin’s back until he lifted his head. 

Anakin grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes and then froze in place as he saw Ahsoka’s mock judging look staring back at him. 

“Snips,” Anakin said faintly, covering his eyes with his hand, very aware of how much he must be blushing. 

“The door was unlocked,” she explained as if telling him off for leaving them exposed. 

“Oops,” he tried, shrugging his shoulders and awkwardly trying to sit up. “I was tired,” he defended. 

“You were,” Obi-Wan said, barely audible as he also sat up. 

“Lock the door, Master!” Ahsoka scolded, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin waved her off.

Ahsoka gestured wildly. “I’m serious!” she frowned. “I could have been anyone...” Her voice trailed out as she looked at her feet. 

Anakin scoffed and glanced at Obi-Wan who was staring at Ahsoka, his brow furrowed. 

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said gently. 

She looked up at him, worry etched on her face. “If someone found out…” she sighed with frustration. 

Obi-Wan nodded and shifted closer to Anakin, leaving an empty space on his other side. He held out his hand, silently bidding her to take a seat next to him. “You are right, my dear,” he said once she sat down next to Obi-Wan. “We should be more careful,” he gave Anakin a side-eye as he said it and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. 

Ahsoka gave him an expression as if she were holding back saying “duh!”

“We  _ will _ be more careful,” Obi-Wan promised. 

Anakin leaned forward, peering across Obi-Wan. “Worried about us, Snips?” he smirked.

Ahsoka scoffed and pushed back into the couch. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan scolded gently. 

“Yes, Master, I am,” Ahsoka grimaced. “Because I  _ like  _ having you as a master and I’d like to keep you as mine,” she said flatly with a deadpan expression. 

“I knew it,” Anakin teased. 

Ahsoka squinted at him with fond annoyance. “Just be more careful,” she said again. 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Obi-Wan assured her, rubbing her arm. 

“Better not,” she mumbled and leaned into the crook of Obi-Wan’s arm, drawing her knees up to her chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“Now who’s falling asleep?” Anakin pinched her upper arm playfully. 

“ _ Someone _ insisted we practice katas for hours and hours today,” Ahsoka shot back, her eyes still shut. 

“Ah, well,” Anakin huffed a short laugh and leaned back into the couch. “That would do it.”

Ahsoka forced her eyes open reluctantly and sat up, afraid she actually would fall asleep if she stayed in that position any longer. “Sorry,” she murmured, taking a deep breath as if forcing in the will to stay awake and breathing out all her exhaustion from the grueling round of katas she and Anakin had practiced over and over.

“It’s alright, my dear,” Obi-Wan whispered softly. “You can sleep if you want.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted, but settled back into the couch, her eyes closing slowly, as she gave in to the warmth of Obi-Wan’s arm wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really can't say it enough so I'll say it forever and ever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tries to get Obi-Wan to pay attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one of this silly fic collection and I just want to say thank you so much for sticking with me!!

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes with his fingers before blinking a few times and returning his attention to his work. He scrolled through the second to last datapad making changes here and there. 

“Aren’t you done yet?” Anakin asked from the couch, one arm slung over the back. 

“It would have gone faster if you had helped me,” Obi-Wan replied without looking up from the datapad. 

“It would be more comfortable if you finished on the couch,” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan finally turned his gaze to Anakin. “Is that the only reason you want me to come over there?” he asked. “Or do you just want my attention?”

“Both?” Anakin shrugged. 

“Well, you’ll just have to wait for both, I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan said with a half smile, turning his attention back to the datapad in his hands. 

Anakin groaned dramatically and let his head fall back. “Fine, I’ll help,” he said with a resigned sigh. He reluctantly pushed himself up from the couch and meandered his way to the table. Sitting across from Obi-Wan, he grabbed at a datapad. 

“I’m done with that one,” Obi-Wan said, handing him the last one. 

Anakin looked at the report Obi-Wan had written, his face twisting into a confused expression. “Are you sure you aren’t done with this one too?”

“I’m doing a final readthrough,” Obi-Wan explained. 

“Force,” Anakin whispered under his breath, shaking his head at Obi-Wan’s unbreakable fastidiousness. 

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want to,” Obi-Wan said amiably. “I’m almost done anyway.”

“You could take a walk on the wild side,” Anakin grinned playfully. “Just let this one go  _ unedited _ .” He held up the datapad in his hand and slowly put it towards the ‘done’ pile. 

Obi-Wan snorted in amusement. “That’s just a little too  _ wild _ for me,” he said, reaching to take the datapad from Anakin’s hand.

Anakin pulled it out of Obi-Wan’s immediate reach and held it above his head. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned. “I’m not playing this game.” 

“What game?” Anakin asked innocently. “I just think it would be good for you to let this one go.” He waved the datapad above his head and slowly moved his arm down towards the ‘done’ pile. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan glared.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin teased and stood with the datapad.

“Give it to me,” Obi-Wan frowned. 

Anakin smiled mischievously. “How many errors have you corrected on the other ones during your final readthrough?” 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth as if he were about to protest, but quickly closed it as he thought through it. “A few,” he answered.

“On each or overall?”

Obi-Wan laughed despite himself. “Overall.” 

“So this one probably doesn’t have any errors in it,” Anakin said knowingly, walking to the counter. 

“Or it’s the one that has the most errors in it,” Obi-Wan countered. He held out his hand to force pull it to him, but Anakin’s durasteel grip held it in place. 

“Nice try,” Anakin teased. 

Obi-Wan grimaced. “Okay, this was a fun game, but now I really do have to finish this,” he tried. 

“Who’s playing?” Anakin cocked his head. “I’m serious. Just let it go.” 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said, his voice bordering on petulant. “Are you doing this because I wouldn’t sit on the couch with you?”

“I’m doing this because you’re too meticulous for your own good,” Anakin said, still smiling.

“This meticulous nature has served me well,” Obi-Wan crossed his arms. 

Anakin shrugged. “It’s kept you from paying any attention to me  _ all night _ .” 

“The attention I’m about to give you might not be the attention you want,” Obi-Wan said flatly. 

Anakin let out a sharp laugh. “I’d like to see you try, old man.” 

Obi-Wan stood from his chair and practically pounced on Anakin where he stood by the counter. “Anakin,” he warned. “Hand it over.” 

“If you promise to put it in the ‘done’ pile, sure,” Anakin stuck his tongue between his teeth and held Obi-Wan off at arm’s length. Still holding it above his head, he pretended to read it. “Oh, dear, Master,” he teased. “My, my. Look at all these mistakes. No wonder you wanted to read this over.”

“Thank you for proving my point,” Obi-Wan scowled. 

“I’m just kidding,” Anakin chuckled. “There’s not a comma out of place.”

Obi-Wan looked unamused as he backed off, folding his arms across his chest again. “Really?” he asked simply. 

“Really,” Anakin dropped his arm. “Look for yourself,” he finally relented, handing Obi-Wan the datapad. 

Obi-Wan grabbed it before Anakin could change his mind and scrolled through it quickly.

“See?” Anakin prompted. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed. 

“Now you’re done,” Anakin said gently, taking the datapad from Obi-Wan’s hands and placing it on the pile. 

“I suppose I am,” Obi-Wan grumbled. “And I suppose you think this means I’ll be joining you on the couch.”

“The thought crossed my mind,” Anakin grinned widely. 

“I think I did promise you some attention,” Obi-Wan said casually. 

“Finally,” Anakin grazed his fingers down Obi-Wan’s side. 

“But maybe not quite the kind you were looking for,” Obi-Wan smirked, pulling him to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I put each report on its own individual datapad? Yes. Because reasons. 
> 
> I liked writing this one so much that I almost made it into a full-fledged story outside of this 5+1 series. I might still... Playful Anakin is a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. I really really can't express to you how much they mean to me.


End file.
